1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of nondestructive integrated circuit testing; more specifically, it relates to probe card assembly for interconnecting an integrated circuit chip to a tester.
2. Background of the Invention
During integrated circuit wafer level test, individual integrated circuit chips, also called device(s) under test (DUT), are tested by temporarily contacting individual power and signal I/O connections, such as solder bumps, with probes mounted to a probe card assembly of a tester. As the number and density of I/Os increase it becomes increasingly difficult to ensure uniform and low resistance contact between the probes and each I/O connection. The probe card assembly plays a significant role in ensuring this contact. Therefore, there is a need for improved probe card assemblies.